


The Silver Mystery

by wooziitachi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziitachi/pseuds/wooziitachi
Summary: Seraphina Evangeline Mercier, an extremely powerful witch, but she doesn’t know it. She has been locked in orphanage for a very long time. She was sixteen when Albus Dumbledore went to the orphanage. She is taken to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she meets the Golden Trio, who are in their fourth year.





	1. 0.0 Prologue

Dumbledore walks up the stony path. He is headed to a strange orphanage. He does not stop walking when he realizes that there is a For Sale sign in front of the steps.

He keeps walking, searching for the powerful witch that lived in this abandoned place. He walks up the old, rotted steps and twists the knob to the brown door.

Inside is worse than the outside. The walls are chipping, some have burn marks on them. There is almost no outside light seeping into the dark, depressing halls. He pulls out his Deluminator, a device he made himself, and lights up the broken kerosene lamps.

He walks up the wooden stairs to the upper floor. He is greeted with the same darkness as the previous floor. He lights the lamps and makes his way down the narrow hallway. There is a door at the end of the hallway. It is halfway opened. Dumbledore knows the witch would be in there. He pushes the door open and sees a silver haired child.

“Hello,” Dumbledore tells to the girl. She turns around and Dumbledore could see her purple eyes staring at him.

“Who are you?” She asks him. He smiles at her.

“I am Albus Dumbledore, I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” he tells her softly. She turns all the way around and faces Dumbledore.

“Witchcraft? Wizardry? Those are children’s tales,” she tells him, her voice hoarse from not speaking for so long.

“No, it is very much real,” he says. He sees the witch lean forward slightly, in interest.

“Prove it,” she demands. Dumbledore suddenly remembers a certain conversation with a young boy in an orphanage.

Dumbledore looks around the room, spotting a black and white picture of flowers. He makes the painting fly at him, silently using the Accio spell. The witch, Seraphina, opens her mouth in shock.

“That was awesome!” She exclaims with a small smile. Dumbledore smiles back at her.

“Now Miss Mercier, I have come to offer you a place at Hogwarts,” Dumbledore tells her.

“You want me, to go to Hogwarts?” She clarifies with him.

“Yes Miss Mercier,” he tells her. Her nose wrinkles up when he calls her Miss Mercier.

“Please don’t call me that. I wish to be addressed as Seraphina,” she says to him. He cocks his eyebrow but doesn’t say anything.

“Well, Seraphina, would you like to go to Hogwarts?” He asks one last time.

“Yes Sir!” She exclaims. He smiles at her.

“Well then. I believe it is time to leave this, terribly dreadful place, yes” He asks her, holding out his arm for her to take.

“Yeah let’s go,” she says. She goes to reach for Dumbledore’s outstretched arm but recoils. She runs to a small, burnt desk and pulls out a sapphire locket. She puts it on and runs to Dumbledore.

Together, they apparate to Diagon Alley, where Seraphina meets Severus Snape.


	2. 0.1

Seraphina met with Severus Snape Monday, August 1, 1994, her birthday the day prior. She had already knew Snape, although she didn't remember how. Snape, however, did not recognize her.

**_Flashback •••••••••••••_ **

_“Seraphina, this is Severus Snape. He is the Potions Professor at Hogwarts,” Dumbledore told her. She was shocked, Snape as a professor, impossible!_

_“Hello,” Snape said to her. She nodded at him, as a sense of greeting._

_“Well,” Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together, “Since you both are acquainted, I must leave back to Hogwarts. Severus, I trust you will help Seraphina gather her school things.”_

_“Of course Headmaster,” Snape said. She could detect some malice towards Dumbledore. Seconds later, Dumbledore apparated. Snape turned to her with a sneer._

_“Now, child, we will go to Gringotts to get money,” he said to her. Snape is being mean today, as always. She started walking towards Gringotts, seeing as she’d been here before. They walked into the bank, goblins everywhere you look. They walked up to the end of the walkway._

_“I wish to remove from my vault,” Snape said. The goblin looked at him with an evil smile._

_"And do you have your key, Mr. Snape?” The goblin asked. Snape silently reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key._

_“Very well,” the goblin said. He led us to a cart and they took off on a roller coaster. The cart stopped and the goblin got out, asking for the key. Snape gave the goblin the key. The goblin walked over to Snape’s vault and opened the door._

_“Come along, Seraphina. I will allow you to take some of my money and put it in this black bag,” he said to her in a monotone. She rolled her eyes. She climbed out of the cart and walked slowly to the vault, just to annoy Snape. He glared at her as she stepped inside the vault. She grabbed some Galleon’s and a dozen or two Sickles. She shoved them in the bag and left the vault._

_“Time to go,” the goblin said. Snape and Seraphina both climbed back into the cart and they zoomed off back to the real world. They got out of the cart and left the bank. Snape turned to Seraphina and clutched her shoulders tightly._

_“I will buy your school books, you need to go to Ollivander’s for a wand, Madam Malkin's for robes, and look around for a pet if you so desire,” Snape said to her. She nodded and Snape walked away. She turned around and walked to Ollivanders. She walked inside and felt an odd sense of déjà vu. She looked at the many shelves of wands and saw a familiar old man stumble from somewhere in the back._

_“_ _Oh a new stud- my god!” He exclaimed. Seraphina looked at him in confusion._

_“Miss Mercier? Impossible!” He shouted. She covered her ears but was still royally confused._

_“I'm sorry sir, I just need a wand for school,” She told him._

_“Ah, yes, right!” He said, scrambling towards a shelf. He pulled out a smaller box and opened it, handing her a dark brown wand._

_“Ebony, unicorn hair, 8 ½ inches,” he explained to her. She waved it around, but it didn't feel right. Ollivander grabbed the wand and looked at Seraphina._

_“I wonder,” he said. He ran back to a shelf and looked back at her._

_“No, no, it couldn't be.” He pulled a longer box and took out a red wand._

_“Mahogany, phoenix feather, 12 inches,” he said to her. She grabbed the wand and felt a warmth in her hands._

_“Curious,” he mumbled. Seraphina looked back at him._

_“What's curious?” She asked him._

_“Well sometime ago, I believe in 1971, I sold a wand identical to the one you have to a witch that looks identical to you, her name Seraphina too,” he told her._

_“That's impossible, two wands cannot be identical!” Seraphina exclaimed. He shook his head._

_“_ _No, one other wand was sold to Mr. Potter, his wand had a twin too, just like yours. Now that will be 10 galleons," he said to her. Mr. Potter? James?_

_“James?” She asked, handing him the money. Ollivander smiled at her, as if he finally understood what was happening._

_“Oh, yes, I see! No Miss Mercier, Harry Potter, James and Lily’s son,” he smiled again. Seraphina was shocked, she bid Ollivander goodbye before running out of the wand store with a huff. She ran into another person with red hair._

_“Oi! Watch it!” Seraphina heard a masculine voice yell. He turned around and his ears turned red when he saw her._

_“Oh, I’m sorry, names Ron, Ron Weasley,” he said holding out his hand. She shook it._

_“Hello Ron, my name is Seraphina Mercier,” She greeted. Seraphina heard a female yell Ron’s name, he turned and looked at her._

_“Nice to meet you Seraphina, I gotta go now, bye!” He shouted as he ran towards the bushy haired girl. Seraphina turned and walked towards Madam Malkin’s. She stepped inside and walked to the front desk._

_“Hello sweetie! Need to be fit with some robes? Well I can help!” She said happily. Seraphina smiled politely at her and followed her towards a smaller room._

_“Now sweetie, I need you to put this on,” she asked and handed Seraphina a robe. It almost fit._

_“Oh dear, let me fix the arms,” she said. With a swish of her wand it was fixed, fitting her perfectly._

_“Thank you!” Seraphina said to her. She smiled and said some spell that multiplied the robes._

_“Well dear, that will be 23 galleons,” the lady told her. Seraphina pulled out the money and handed it to her. She grabbed the bag and walked out of the robe shop. She looked around a store with owl cages in the front. She walked over and looked around. She saw an owl with incredible blue eyes and it had white feathers. Seraphina walked towards a person that worked there and asked for the snowy owl. A man looked at her and nodded, leading her over and giving her the golden cage. He walked back over to the cashier and typed in a few numbers._

_"This owl is 15 galleons,” he said in a bored tone. Seraphina gave him the money and quickly left the shop. She saw Ron with the bushy haired girl and a boy who looked strangely familiar, that is, until she saw his eyes. Ron saw her and waved at her. She started walking over when Snape stopped her. Ron nudged the girl and other boy and pointed to her._

_“Miss Mercier-_

_“Seraphina" She cut him off with._

_"- I spoke to Tom at the Leaky Cauldron and he is going to let you stay there until you go to Kings Cross Station and board the train to Hogwarts. Anyways, I need to go, I have… important things to do,” he said before leaving her. She huffed and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, wand in her left back pocket, owl cage in her right hand, and a bag of robes in the other hand. She opened the door to her room and saw all of her other school things in a corner near a window. She put the owl cage on the desk and stared at it. She was told the owl was female, so she named her Fanix, kinda like Phoenix but not._

**_Flashback Over ••••••••••••••••••••_ **

Seraphina woke up from her slumber. She checked her small calendar hanging on the wall September 1, 1994. She looked at the time, 10:06 am. She scrambled up and started throwing all of her stuff into the trunk Snape bought for her. She grabbed her owl before rushing down the steps and leaving to Kings Cross Station.

She got there in 10 or 15 minutes. She walked in, knowing to go to Platform 9 and ¾. She ran at the wall and saw the scarlet train. She saw tons of students, including a family of redheads. She saw Ron talking to his friends, until he saw Seraphina. He turned and gave her a small wave, signalling her over.

Seraphina walked over and gave a smile to Ron. She noticed the bushy haired girl and the boy who looked familiar.

“Seraphina, this is Harry Potter,” Ron said to her, pointing to the boy. Then she pointed to the girl, “And this is Hermione Granger.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Seraphina said to them. Harry and Hermione both smiled at Seraphina.

“Let’s go board the train, find a good seat,” Hermione said, walking towards the train, the other three following her. They followed Hermione to an empty compartment. Seraphina sat next to Harry, since Ron sat next to Hermione.

“Seraphina, can you tell us about you?” Ron said to her. She nodded and thought about it for a second. She had flashes of a black dog, a deer, a mouse, and the moon. She shook her head, those were just dreams.

“Well, I don’t really remember anything. I know my birthday is July 31, I just don’t know the year. Um, I prefer to be called Eva, since my middle name is Evangeline. I remember being called Phina by someone, I don’t remember who though. My eyes are naturally purple,” she said. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione before speaking.

“My birthday is July 31 too.” Seraphina laughed a little, Ron and Hermione following after. Seraphina felt a pounding in her head, so she stopped laughing.

“I feel lightheaded so I’m just gonna go to sleep,” she said. Hermione nodded and Seraphina laid her head against the wall next to her.

_**Dream •••••••••** _

_Seraphina was looking down on five things, a werewolf, a stag, a black dog, a rat, and a silver wolf. The dog, stag, wolf, and rat were all fighting the werewolf. Seraphina saw the silver wolf get hit on its side, and she felt a searing pain spike up on her side. She pulled her shirt up and saw three identical scars down her side. Seraphina never noticed them._

_She looked back down and saw the sun starting to rise. She saw the werewolf look at the rising sun and howl, running down a hole beneath a tree. She saw the black dog run towards the silver wolf as the stag and rat ran after the werewolf. The black dog nudged the silver wolf. The dog changed into a human, quite handsome, and said something to the wolf._

_Seraphina saw three people exit from the tree hole. A boy who looked similar to Harry, a pale looking boy who was sweating, and a larger boy. Seraphina knew these boys, but she didn’t know how. Her attention turned back to the handsome boy and the silver wolf, who wasn’t a wolf anymore, it was a girl. A girl that looked a lot like Seraphina._

_Seraphina saw the girl say something to the sweating boy, who nodded, the girl then spoke to handsome boy again. The boy took out his wand and muttered something. The wounds on the girl stopped bleeding and closed up, forming scars that looked like the ones on Seraphina’s side._

_**End Of Dream •••••••••••••••••••** _

“Eva get your robes on, we will be arriving at Hogwarts soon,” Hermione said to Seraphina. She nodded and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She pulled on her robes and sat back down next to Harry. Eva looked down at her side, and saw three scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own anyone, or anything revolving around the works of queen J.K. Rowling. I own Seraphina and maybe some other people/creature I decide will make it in the book.


	3. 0.2

Seraphina walked up the stony steps to Hogwarts. Harry and his friends all left, while Seraphina had to stay with the first years.

“This way now,” McGonagall said to the groups of kids around her. Seraphina quietly walked inside the Great Hall, looking at the bewitched ceiling she had seen before.

“Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Before the first years are sorted, a student who will be in her fourth year will be sorted first,” Dumbledore explained to the other students. They all started talking amongst themselves.

“Mercier, Seraphina!” McGonagall called out, stopping everyone else's conversations. Seraphina walked up the steps and sat down on a rickety stool, a hat placed on her head.

“Oh, well this is confusing,” the hat started as soon as it was placed upon her head. She felt something beginning to sort through her mind.

“Seraphina, again? Truly remarkable. I remember where I put you years ago, but do you still belong?” The hat said. She was confused now, not knowing what the hat meant.

“Oh, I see you are still brave, loyal. Although, you have darkness in your mind, Slytherin would be good for you now. However, you are still the same girl I met all those years ago,” the hat spoke in her mind. Seraphina wondered if anyone else could here the hat, and if they did, what were they thinking?

“I know where to put you… GRYFFINDOR!” The hat screamed out loud. Seraphina smiled slightly before walking towards Hermione. She sat down next to Hermione and watched the other students get sorted.

“Ackerley, Stewart!” A boy looking incredibly nervous walked up to the hat. He tripped up the steps and almost fell. He sat down. The hat seemed to talk, but no one could hear it.

“RAVENCLAW!” The hat screamed and the Ravenclaw table clapped.

“Creevey, Dennis!” A boy at our table perked up and looked at the smaller boy in the hat. Seraphina recognized some similarities, probably brothers.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The boy at our table started clapping loudly, welcoming his brother with a hug.

“Madley, Laura!” A small girl walked up and sat down. The hat barely touched her head before screaming a house.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The house table exploded with claps as they welcomed the young witch.

“Pritchard, Graham!” A boy walked up to the hat confidently, obviously knowing what house he will be put into. The hat said something to the boy, who grinned.

“SLYTHERIN!” The table clapped and the boy cockily walked over there. There was only one boy left.

“Wolpert, Nigel!” McGonagall called out. A boy with strawberry blonde hair walked to the hat. The hat spoke to him for a minute.

“GRYFFINDOR!” It screamed. Nigel walked over and sat down next to Dennis.

“May I have your attention?” Dumbledore said, his voice echoing around the hall. The students quickly quieted down and looked towards their Headmaster.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and — most particularly, — guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!” Dumbledore said. Food filled the table ands Seraphina immediately started filling her plate up with food. She was happy because she hadn't eaten this much in forever.

“What do you think Dumbledore meant by guests?” Ron asked. Harry shrugged, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

“I do believe Dumbledore will tell us, probably when the feast is over,” Hermione said, picking up her goblet of pumpkin juice. Ron glared at her before continuing to stuff his face with a turkey wing. She scoffed and turned to look at Seraphina.

“Why did it take so long for the hat to pick a house for you?”

“I dunno, I was confused myself to be completely honest,” Seraphina replied. Hermione nodded and looked at Dumbledore, only to find him staring right at Seraphina.

Minutes passed and the food disappeared. Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the podium. He spoke to us about the Triwizard Tournament and how two other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, were going to compete against each other. Dumbledore also mentioned that students under 17 would not be allowed to enter the tournament, that made many students, especially two red headed twins, angry.

Dumbledore silenced them and introduced the ladies of Beauxbaton. Dozens of girls in blue walked in making the boys swoon. The girls walked up to Dumbledore before sitting down at the Ravenclaw table. A tall lady walked in and kissed Dumbledore’s cheek.

Dumbledore then introduced the men of Durmstrang. Now it was the girls turn to swoon. Seraphina saw Harry and Ron glare at them, that is until Ron saw Viktor Krum. Ron almost started drooling. Hermione laughed at him.

The men sat down at the Slytherin table. A man walked in and looked around. He saw Seraphina and his eyes went wide, stopping in his tracks. He shook his head and continued walking toward Dumbledore. They spoke for a minute before sitting down next to Snape.

Dumbledore explained the Triwizard Tournament again before telling Prefects to lead their houses to the common rooms.

Seraphina followed Harry up to a picture of a woman. She looked around and saw Seraphina.

“Oh Seraphina? How are you dear? Wait a minute, you shouldn't be here! You disappeared! I remember James, Sirius, and Remus speaking about that years ago!” She screeched. Seraphine cringed as everyone's eyes turned towards her. Harry looked at her with a blank face.

“Balderdash,” another redhead said. The painting opened and the students walked in. Seraphina walked over to a small chair in the corner and sat down. She wanted to be secluded from everyone else. She saw Harry look at her before turning back to his friends.

Seraphina sighed and closed her eyes, remembering her dream earlier today. She knew those boys, they were wearing Gryffindor robes, along with the girl.

The brown haired boy that was a stag looked an awfully lot like Harry, although the boy from her dreams had hazel eyes.

The pudgy boy who was a rat was familiar to Seraphina, but she didn't remember how.

The sandy haired boy who was a werewolf was the one that gave Seraphina her three scars.

The black haired boy was the most familiar, Seraphina just couldn't remember his, or anyone else's names.

Seraphina got up and walked towards the exit of the common room. She slipped out undetected and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. She didn't actually know where it was, but she found it easily enough. She knew it was password protected, but what was the password? Seraphina looked around until she spotted a small yellow candy on a table.

“Sherbert Lemon?” She asked the gargoyle. It moved out of the way and a staircase started forming. Seraphina walked up it and came to a door. She knocked on it and heard a voice tell her to come in.

“Ah, Seraphina! How wonderful to see you,” Dumbledore said, his blue eyes sparkling.

“Hello Dumbledore. I came here to ask you a question or two,” Seraphina told Dumbledore. He seemed to know what she wanted to ask.

“Ask away my dear.”

“Well, when I was getting a wand, Ollivander seemed to recognize me. Same with the Durmstrang Headmaster, and the Fat Lady. I also had a dream of four boys and a girl who looked like me,” Seraphina said to Dumbledore. He wasn't shocked, he knew she would come to ask questions.

“Well my dear, if it isn't obvious enough, you are not from this time. You were born July 31, 1960. You were put into Gryffindor in 1971, along with James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. You five immediately became best friends,” Dumbledore said to her.

She looked at Dumbledore before closing her eyes. She felt something stab her head. She opened her eyes and saw Dumbledore in front of her. Her eyes widened and she blacked out, remembering everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own anyone, or anything revolving around the works of queen J.K. Rowling. I own Seraphina and maybe some other people/creature I decide will make it in the book.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this book! I promise it will be good!


End file.
